The beginning of a loveless tomorrow
by Crazy-Obsessed-Potter-Chick
Summary: Just a short one shot about Bella being to late to save Edward from the Volturi. REALLY SAD! If I do say so myself! PLEASE READ! Thanks!


**Authors note: Hi guys this is my third story. I actually wrote this a long time ago when I first started writing. Hope you all like it. Please review even though this is reallyyyyyyyyyyy short. THANK YOU**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY.....**

"Forget about them. You have two minutes. Go, Bella, go!" Alice ahouted as she climbed out of the car. I didn't wait for her to disaper into the shadows I turned on my heel and took off. I ran down the dark lane. The wind was rushing by me and my hair was whiping into my face blinding me. Until suddenly I ran into a wall of flesh. There was no way around them not one I could see. I pushed through the bodies trying to get around them. Words of protest and angrey shoves surrounded me as I continued to push. I was lost in a sea of red and I couldn't find my way out. I still shoved my way through the crowd though desperately trying to get to him before it was to late. I saw a small break in the crowd and a stupid surge of hope filled me. I finally reached my way to the edge I was going to make it. I pushed through the last of the people screaming his name, but it was lost in the first chime of the clock. I looked up franticlly and gasped at what I saw. A parade going by people with children on their shoulders swaying to the melody of the Bands song as another chime rang through the city. I wasn't even close I thought and I burst into a full blown sprint. I ran through the trumpet players and in front of a float and then I was back in the crowd of people. The clock tolled again tuanting me reminding me that I was just a pathetic human and was incredibly to late to save Edward I burst through the last of the crowd as two more chimes rang. "Edward no!" I screamed as my thighs hit the edge of the fountian. I still couldn't see him. I jumped over the edge and into the cold water. I ignored the cold as I Tryed my best to get through the water. I made my way across and jumped out, but I landed on my foot wrong and it twisted I could hear the snap. There was only a few mere seconds. No itbis not going to end like this, I thought as I got up from my position on the ground and started towards the mouth of the ally. Ignoring the pain in my now buring leg. Six more rings, five, four, three, two, one. I had reached Edward finally, and realized my hullutions had never given him justice. "Edward! Don't!" I screamed out of breath. He smiled a sort of peaceful smile as he whispered somthing to himself. Edward who had come across the globe out of guilt from my almost death from my plunge into the ocean. Edward who was one of the most interestimg people I had ever met. I loved him and no matter what he thought of me I would always love him forever. He took a step into the sun as the last ring peirced the air. I let out a scream of pain and aguish. As I pushed forward one last time desparetly tring to get to him before it was to late. The next sound I heard will haunt me till the day I die. Edward let out a scream as two blurry figures jumped him and drug him into a nearby ally. "Edward!" I cried one last time sobbing. I collapsed on the ground and suddenly found myself  
in a cold enbrace I recognised as Alice's. "Come on Bella." she whispered as she helped me to my feet. "It's okay, Your okay." The hours after that I cannot recall I have no memory of them what so ever. But I do remember coming to the airport without the seventh Cullen and the desparation on Esme's face. I Isabella Marie Swan failed. Love, life, meaning ov-  
( You might be wondering what happened to Bella after Edward died. Well I am going to tell you. she threw herself into her studies graduated top of her class. She went to collage empty of any emotions. Came back to Forks and got married to Jake. They had two kids together. This story is Bella writing her life story as an old woman for her two werewolf kids. Jacob Edward Black and Haliey Alice Black. After her best friend and the once love of her life. The reason the sentence is cut off like that at the end is because Bella dies right there at her desk. Edward does die!! There will be no sequel. Still please review though. It will make me happy and convince me to write more stories. Hope that might answer any questions yall might have had about this one-shot. PM me if you have any more and I'll be glad to help.)


End file.
